Jakie's Tomatoes
by orangepencils
Summary: Before the Shichinintai what was Jakotsu? A regular farmer working with his family until he got too bored of working with tomatoes and life became just stranger for the poor man. Comedy and Drama, more drama towards the end. Rated M mention of rape in C3
1. Before the Tomatoes

**Jakie's Tomatoes**

**Well hello! I'm back from Italy and man it was fun but boy did we have trouble getting back home. So eum I'll hurry this along. I was inspired when I saw a box of tomatoes that said Jackie's Tomatoes. Something started stirring and here it is. Its AU comedy and a bit sad towards the end, enjoy!**

**Two chapter fic.**

**Summary: Before the Shichinintai what was Jakotsu? A regular farmer working with his family until he got too bored of working with tomatoes and life became just stranger for the poor man.**

**Disclaimer: I'm just a poor soul who comes up with crazy ideas!**

**As for those who are reading the new chapters of the manga, DID YOU SEE HIS MOM! OMG!**

Jakie's Tomatoes

Chapter 1: Before the Tomatoes

Jakotsu was a regular man. He had a regular life with a regular schedule. He was regular height and he had a regular family. The only irregular thing about him was his sexual orientation. He liked men as opposed to women. But the villagers were used to it. They didn't mind. They even made jokes about it. They liked Jakotsu because he knew how to grow tomatoes. The villagers liked to say that he was the tomato king. His grandfather had started out the "company" and it was passed on from father to son. When his father would retire he would be the one to take over since he was the first born of the family.

Jakotsu liked his job but sometimes he found it a bit boring. There was nothing exciting about harvesting a bunch of tomato plants every couple of days. He wanted to be like those warriors that fought for the samurai and the daimyo. No, he didn't want to work for someone; he wanted to be an independent warrior. But he had no skills so he would never be able to go out and start a group by his own. And if he did have what it took to be a warrior he would spend all his time flirting with the cute and strong men that would be in his group. Jakotsu sighed and got to work.

A regular day for him would be to get up when the sun rose and go and pick up the tomatoes that had matured over night. That way they would taste fresh and they wouldn't be over ripe when they would get to the market. Once the first tomatoes were picked he would water the others and then he would make sure that they had polls to grow on nice and straight. Once that was done he would take a water break and then he would go and turn over the soil so it would always be freshened up.

Jakotsu's father came out of the hut shortly after his son and helped him out with the morning chores. Mr. Shimadamu was the one who took care of the market. Jakotsu had never been to the market. His father had always promised him that on his nineteenth birthday he would be able to start working at the market and his father would do the other chores while he would be at the market. Jakotsu looked forward to his nineteenth birthday it was in two weeks.

"Good morning Otou-San." He greeted his father when he saw him walk out of the house. The elder man nodded and headed off to get the stuff that had been picked up to be brought to the market. When he came back with his bags already placed on his horse, Jakotsu noticed that he had another horse behind him. Mr. Shimadamu never used two horses. Why would he need a second one this time?

"Father, why do you bring two horses with you today? Do you need extra help?" Jakotsu hoped that maybe Kami would be on his side and he would get to experience the life at the market two weeks beforehand.

"Son, I think I should have retired many years ago and let you take over the store. You are old and wise enough to make your own decisions. I must say that I did not let you have the day of your fourteenth birthday because you told us you did not want to wed but I have been able to see passed that and now I have decided that you should come to the market today. By the end of the week you will be in charge of everything." Jakotsu was shocked. He did not believe what he was hearing. He quickly gathered his stuff and got on the horse. He did not want to be late on his first day in the market.

Jakotsu was overwhelmed when he arrived at the market. He had never seen anything look so beautiful in his life. There was so much activity buzzing around it was unbelievable. There were all sorts of people. Old people, young people, newly weds, women with child, old timers, little kids, teenagers, pre-teens, short people, tall people, fat people, skinny people, traveling monks, priestesses, bandits, leaders, followers, musicians, artists, geishas and one hell of a good looking young boy. He must have been about fifteen if not a bit younger but the look in his eyes spoke of a man strong and confident.

Jakotsu followed him with his eyes and was in total awe. He was average height and he had very long shiny black hair that he had tied up in a tress. He was wearing a white outfit with very fancy designs and armor on it. The man with no name was also carrying a very big and pretty looking sword. Jakotsu's secret obsession had always been fancy looking swords. This sword wasn't like any sword he had ever seen. This one was about as tall as the boy. It was a huge halberd. He had never seen one so big. But that wasn't all that amazed Jakotsu about this man. His eyes! He had deep blue sapphire eyes and one good look at them made Jakotsu want to scream.

In all his almost nineteen years of life he had never seen someone look so dead gorgeous. As he tried to keep track of the man he also somehow managed to help his father set up the market for the day. His father didn't seem to notice that his son's mind was elsewhere and Jakotsu was thankful for that. Just as they placed the last case of tomatoes, the strange man with the gorgeous eyes and the huge sword walked by their stand. Jakotsu's heart started beating faster.

"I've never seen you around before. Are you a new guy?" Jakotsu was mesmerized by his voice. He had never heard such a sexy voice before.

"Euh, my father sells tomatoes and I'll be taking over pretty soon." He managed to say in a very shy voice that was so unlike him. Usually he was brave and courageous but now it almost seemed as though he was intimidated by this handsome fellow.

"I see." The other man simply said.

"Do you come here often handsome?" Jakotsu almost regretted saying that the moment he saw the shocked look on the boys face but then it was replaced by a smile. What did this mean?

"Whenever I pass by this village I come here for the tomatoes. So are you the one who picks them up each morning?" The only thing Jakotsu could do was nod.

"I see. You do a good job. By the ways I'm Bankotsu, what's your name?"

"I'm Jakotsu." The poor man muttered.

"Strange coincidence how our names finish the same way don't you think?"

"Yeah, so what can I get for you?"

"Right, right just give me a dozen of tomatoes." Jakotsu made sure he picked the nicest looking tomatoes and gave them to him. Bankotsu took out some coins to pay for the items but Jakotsu pushed the money back into his hand.

"It's on the house—er stand." Bankotsu and Jakotsu laughed at the mistake.

"Well then I must go now, maybe we'll see each other again next time I pass by here ne?"

"Yeah, maybe." Jakotsu said a bit disappointed. He didn't want him to leave after just meeting him. Bankotsu left with his tomatoes and his halberd and Jakotsu just stood there looking after him. He wished that someday he could just pick up and go and not have to do the same thing each day. Sure he loved picking tomatoes but sometimes he wondered what it would be like to wake up one morning and decide to just leave and go to another village.

"So what do you think of the market boy?" Mr. Shimadamu asked his son. Jakotsu snapped out of his reverie and smiled at his father.

"It's lovely. There are so many different people over here. It's so big and so… wow!" Mr. Shimadamu laughed and served a few customers. They spent the rest of the day selling the tomatoes and when they saw that the sun was starting to set they packed their stuff and went back home to pick up the fresh tomatoes for the night sale. Jakotsu was eager to go back to the market to see if Bankotsu was there.

"Come on boy we don't have all night!" His father called out to him. Jakotsu took the last case and mounted his horse. They got to the market in record time and Jakotsu quickly loaded the cases on their makeshift table.

"I'm glad to see that you're so eager to start working. That's what a good salesman always does." The father patted his son on the back and Jakotsu smiled. He was eager for other reasons though. He tried to see through the many people to find the young man but he was nowhere to be seen. He hoped that the young man had not already left on his journey to wherever.

Just as he was about to give up in defeat he noticed a person walking towards him that had the same height and same physic as Bankotsu. Jakotsu immediately brightened up. Just as he was about to come to his stand Bankotsu turned left and Jakotsu's mood darkened. He had thought that he had left an impression on Bankotsu but clearly he hadn't.

"Stupid idiot that doesn't care about other people! Just when I thought that… UGHH! The nerve that bastard has! Maybe we'll see each other again my ass! For all I care he can burn in hell!" Jakotsu said in frustration.

"Who can burn in hell?" Jakotsu jumped about two feet in the air when he heard that voice. He wasn't expecting to hear it in a very long while.

"Bankotsu! I thought you had left already… well you were here but I thought that, oh forget about it! What are you doing here?" All trace of unhappiness was vanished with one smile given by Bankotsu. If he would be gay Jakotsu would be even happier.

"I just came to look around. I decided to leave tomorrow instead. I didn't know you people had to come to the market even at night. Man I don't know how you guys do it all year round. I would be bored stiff! There's no action, no fighting just regular routine." Jakotsu was in awe once again. The way he spoke about what his days were like was impressive.

"What's it like out there, fighting with people and all? Is it… fun?" Banktosu faced the taller man and he could see the sparkle in his eyes.

"Fun? Ah you should see it Jakotsu it's the best way to entertain ones mind. The best part is when they scream. That's like music to my ears. Have you ever seen a battle?" When Jakotsu shacked his head in a negative way Bankotsu looked surprised.

"My friend, you do not know what you're missing. Hey, what about if you come with me! We can start our own group of fighters and we can wreck havoc all around!" Jakotsu's eyes sparkled up even more but then the light went out just like that.

"I can't, I mean I don't know anything about fighting and I don't have a sword. All I know how to do is pick and sell tomatoes. I'll just be a burden to you." The man sighed and served a customer.

"I can train you. I can show you what I know and you can leave this boring life. I mean don't you want to do something in your life other than sell tomatoes and pick tomatoes? Do you really feel like doing this for the rest of your life? Look at your old man, all he's done for all his life is what you're about to do with yours. Think about it at least and come and meet me at the river tonight when everyone is asleep." Bankotsu left and Jakotsu stayed behind thinking about the proposition. On one hand he could realize his dreams of becoming a warrior but on the other hand he could stay here and do what he's been doing for all his life. He had no idea what to do.

By the end of the second work period, Jakotsu went back home with his father and went straight to bed. He thought about the proposition over and over again until he finally came down with a conclusion. He would meet Bankotsu tonight and see what he had to say. Then tomorrow morning he would leave with Bankotsu and be off with his merry way. That sounded very exciting!

Once he left his hut, he said a quick good bye to everyone and all his siblings and left them a note not to worry. He explained that he had heard of a mysterious tomato recipe and that he was off to check it out. He knew that his parents would fall for it and they wouldn't worry. It shattered his heart to know that he would never see his family again but he was sick and tired of his life. He was also disappointed that he would never go to the market again but at least he had seen part of it. Now Jakotsu had new goals in life. Goals of becoming a great warrior that would put fear on the face of everyone.

He made his way to the river and looked for his new companion. He looked and looked until he suddenly tripped on something and went falling face first into something soft.

"Soft! What the hell!" The man propped himself up on his elbows and saw what was so soft. It was Bankotsu! The man was still somehow sleeping. Jakotsu rolled over and sat in a way so he could see the sleeping man's face. He looked even prettier with the moonlight bathing his sleeping face. He didn't know if he should wake him up or not but after the conversation they had back at the market he decided to wake him up, Jakotsu style.

"Hey there handsome, are you going to take the bed for yourself or are you going to make some room for me?" The reaction he got out of Bankotsu was priceless! The man sat up so fast and his eyes grew so big that it made his head spin so he had to lie down again. Jakotsu could only kneel over in laughter as he saw all of this. Once he had calmed down he went to get some water for his new companion.

"Here drink this sleepy head." Bankotsu took the goblet and emptied it out in mere seconds.

"Thanks. What was the big idea of waking me up that way? I nearly had a heart attack!" He said remembering his brutal awakening.

"But you should have seen your face! And at least it got you up. You were the one who told me to get here when everyone was asleep." Jakotsu reminded him.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. So what do you think about my proposition?" When Bankotsu saw the glint in Jakotsu's eyes he knew what the decision was.

"You're going to have to teach me a couple of things from now on." Jakotsu told him. Bankotsu smiled in agreement and they started talking about different things. Things they would need, things about themselves and things in general.

"So when am I going to start my training?"

"Before we start any kind of training you're going to need some new clothes. I don't think an old apron and some tomato smelling clothes are gonna cut it." They both laughed and they agreed that the first thing they would do in the morning would be looking for some new clothes for Jakotsu.

They went to the store the next day and Jakotsu chose a simple kimono outfit compared to Bankotsu's. It was a mauve color and it had green lily pads on it. **(We shall call them lilies ok?) **It went up to his ankles but on one side he had brought it up and tucked it in his obi. Bankotsu found it strange but he didn't question it. There wasn't much about Jakotsu that wasn't strange. Bankotsu didn't care; as long as Jakotsu would learn then he was fine.

They started training the moment Jakotsu had his new clothes. Bankotsu had found two regular swords so they could practice with those since he couldn't use his halberd against the beginner. He would likely kill the poor man with one strike and he wouldn't even know what would have hit him.

Bankotsu was impressed by how fast Jakotsu was learning. By the end of the day he was able to block any hits Bankotsu tried to make. Jakotsu was born to be a warrior. He was glad that he had saved this talented soul out of oblivion. Bankotsu decided to stop for a while and take a water break since it was getting very hot outside. They sat near the river and drank in silence until Bankotsu spoke.

"The other day you told me that your father was going to give you the store on your nineteenth birthday, I guess it's soon right?"

"Yeah, it's in nine suns."

"Really? That's nice. I just passed my fifteenth birthday a few moons ago." They talked a little longer before going back to training.

The end of the week came by and it was soon the day of Jakotsu's birthday. That day, they woke up like any other day and they started their training like every other day for the past two week. Around high noon, Bankotsu told Jakotsu that he had an errand to run and that he would be back in a few minutes. The elder of the two nodded and waited at their usual spot.

Bankotsu came back a few minutes later with a big leather bag in his arms. He sat down next to his friend and handed him the bag. Jakotsu had no idea whatsoever what this was for. He looked up at him and Bankotsu told him to open it. When the man opened the strange bag he was greeted with a beautiful sword. He had never seen one look so, so beautiful before. It was shiny and it was slick just the way a sword was supposed to be.

"What's this for?" The man asked. Bankotsu looked away as he said what it was.

"It's a birthday present. Since you needed a sword and it was your birthday I got you one that well, suits you. Open it up and try it out." Jakotsu did just that. He unfolded the leather bindings and saw the prettiest sword he had ever seen. It had a long blade and a pretty complex handle. The sides of the handle were made of bronze. Jakotsu was touched by the gesture. He didn't know what to do to show his gratitude so he did the first thing that came to mind and that was a hug. Not that he minded hugging Bankotsu.

"Thanks! I love it!" Bankotsu felt the heat going to his cheeks but he didn't say anything. Jakotsu had ways of freaking him out sometimes. It even seemed as though, well, as though he liked men. Bankotsu didn't mind, as long as Jakotsu didn't try anything too weird on him.

"Hey can I ask you something that might sound a bit weird?" Jakotsu looked at his friend with quizzical eyes. For him nothing was too weird.

"What is it Ban-Chan?" The nickname had come out by itself. Bankotsu had no idea why his friend had used the nickname but he would let it pass for now.

"Are you gay or something? I don't have anything against it, I'm just wondering." He hoped that he hadn't offended him in any way.

"I guess I forgot to tell you. But I guess I thought my common handsome remarks would have been obvious." Jakotsu laughed and the other man was impressed at just how care free he was. Jakotsu didn't seem to have a care in the world. Maybe it was something that farmers learned. When he looked at the other people around him they were always in a hurry, always going somewhere. Jakotsu on the other side followed Bankotsu around and he had no hurry to go anywhere.

"Hey Bankotsu, now that I have this really cool sword does it mean that when we train you'll use your sword?" Jakotsu had never seen it in action and he really wanted to see the secret powers it held.

"It's not a sword, it's a halberd! And it has a name; Banryuu."

"Banryuu, that's like your name, well kind of. Does that mean I need to give my sword a really supper cool name?"

"If you want to." Jakotsu always made him think of a small child that was filled with life. He had an innocent smile with an innocent laugh. He was very glad that Jakotsu was here with him now. It made his days seem brighter.

"Ok, I'll call mine… Jakotsuto!" Jakotsu declared happily. The man seemed very content and proud of the name.

"It's a great name. Now wait until you see it in action, it's even greater." And he was very right about it.

They practiced with the sword and the halberd through out the months and every day Jakotsu would learn something new. He was truly amazed by the way his sword moved and how it was like a snake. The many blades connected together that acted as one, imitating the fast movements of a snake. Everything was perfect with Jakotsu's new life. He didn't miss his old life at all. Except maybe a little bit…

It was a clear but cold night and the two young travelers had stopped in a village near the place where they had met a few months ago. Bankotsu nodded that his comrade was a bit down that day so he decided to see if there was anything he could do to cheer him up. Jakotsu was never sad, seeing him down was something that would make anyone feel down.

--

Jakotsu was sitting by the river thinking. He was thinking about his old life. He had never thought about it until today. He wasn't thinking about his tomatoes, he was thinking about one person in particular.

Flashback

"_JAKIE!" A young girl came running out of his family's hut and jumped in his arms. Jakotsu caught her in mid air and tickled her before setting her down and giving her a quick hug._

"_How's my favorite imouto?" He asked the girl._

"_I'm good ani. Did you find the new tools Otou-San was talking about?" The girl asked him peeking over his shoulder since he was grouching on the floor to open up his bag._

"_Of course I did Krii-chan. I even managed to get them for less than father had expected them to cost." _

"_Wow! How did you do that Jakie?" She asked her eyes going big. Krii admired her brother very much. She was the youngest yet of the family and her brother was much older than she was. But her brother was always there for her. He showed her tricks and taught her things. For her Jakotsu was the coolest person on earth._

"_That's my special secret Krii. But if you're good, one day on your tenth birthday I'll tell you. And when you go to get stuff for Otou-San then you can get them for good prices too." The girl seemed content with that. She was like a younger version of her older brother. She had medium long brown black hair with intense charcoal eyes. Everything her brother did she did. _

_Later that night, after super, Jakotsu was telling his little sister a bed time and she was fascinated by his tales. He always had tales of great samurai warriors and awesome heroic acts by the people who saved the villagers from evil demons. It was almost as though Jakotsu was a warrior but Krii knew that her brother wasn't. She was sure though, that if ever her brother would be like one of those samurai warriors, he would be one who saved people. _

"_Ok Krii-chan, it's time for you to get some rest, or else the evil demons will come and take you away."_

"_But even if they come and I'm sleeping, you'll fight them away and protect me, right Jakie?" She said with her big pleading eyes. Jakotsu smiled fondly at his sister._

"_Of course I will, I won't anyone ever touch you. I promise." The girl smiled up at him._

"_I love you ani." She said hugging him._

"_Love you too, imouto." He returned her hug and then she was off like a light._

_--_

End flashback

"Hey what are you doing here all alone?" Jakotsu jumped out of his thoughts as he saw Bankotsu come and sit down next to him. He sighed as he looked up to his friend. Should he really tell him that he missed his little sister?

"I'm just thinking." He said hoping Bankotsu wouldn't ask anymore questions.

"Thinking about what?" He persisted.

"About my little sister. I wonder how she's been." He looked up at the stars and sighed again. Bankotsu could tell that he was miserable so he came up with an idea that could cheer him up.

"Well we can always go and see her. We're in a near by village and it would only take us a few hours to get there if you really want." Jakotsu looked delighted by the idea.

"Really? Thanks Bankotsu!" Jakotsu gave the man a quick hug and then they both went to bed. Tomorrow would be a long day.

And that was only half of the truth for Jakotsu…

**Ok listen up people, this too ka whole different turn then I first had planned to. It was supposed to be just comedy but now it's turning in this whole Jakotsu before and after the Shichinintai fic. Not that I mind. So this is part one, tomorrow school starts, WBTR and PPATIB has not been put up yet, part two will be started tomorrow so DON'T WORRY. WBTR will be finished before 2007 I PROMISE! I hope… cookie to who can guess who Krii-chan is…**

**Chapter 2: After the Tomatoes**

**Please review guys… I live for review lol.**

**Ja**


	2. After the Tomatoes

**Jakie's Tomatoes**

**Chapter 2: After the Tomatoes**

**Well thank you all for not reviewing. Wow one review! Yet some people have added the story on their favorite list and alert. FIGURES. Anyways, I know I had said I'd update sooner but no reviews, no update. So now I felt like doing this so here it is. Hey I might even work on WBTR. Wow!**

**Summary: Before the Shichinintai what was Jakotsu? A regular farmer working with his family until he got too bored of working with tomatoes and life became just stranger for the poor man.**

**Disclaimer: I don't like not understanding the math homework.**

Chapter 2: After the Tomatoes

The next morning, they headed for Jakotsu's home village and Bankotsu was able to recognize the happy energy that radiated off his companion as he walked. They reached the village by the time the sun was high in the sky. Some people stopped to see if it was really Jakotsu but they both pretended it wasn't who they were seeking. He didn't want word to come that he had returned. The villagers seemed saddened by it but they didn't pursue matters any further.

They reached the hut where Jakotsu used to live a few moments after they had arrived at the village. The ex-farmer wondered what he would tell his parents when he would tell them that he was leaving again. The night before, he had tried to come up with some cover story but everything that he thought of sounded fake and stupid. He would just have to deal with them later.

He entered the grounds that belonged to his family and he saw his oldest otouto picking some tomatoes. They boy saw them in the fields and came running to them. His name was Takeshi. He was four years younger than Jakotsu. Between the two brothers there had been three other brothers and a sister that had been buried at birth. Jakotsu didn't remember all of them but he had some vivid memories.

"Can I help you?" He asked the two men obviously not recognizing his older brother.

"It's me Jakotsu. Have you been taking care of the tomatoes all this time?" He asked him. Takeshi's eyes widened and he immediately bowed to his brother.

"Ani! I didn't recognize you! Did you get the special things you heard they had over the mountains? Are you going to stay here for good now?" The boy had more and more questions by the moment.

"I'm not staying for long, I came here to see Krii. Where is she anyways?" He remembered that his sister always liked watching him and their father outside. Jakotsu saw the boy wince and he knew that something had happened to his little sister.

"Come on Takeshi, spill. What happened to Krii?" Takeshi took a deep breath and explained to his brother what had unfortunately happened.

"Shortly after you left, there was a youkai attack and the leader of their pack said that if we gave them Krii they would leave the village alone. We didn't want to but Okaa and Otou said it was the only choice they had. We tried but…" Jakotsu saw tears in his brother's eyes and he knew what that meant. He felt a pang in his chest and he only saw red.

"She died?! Is that it?! You good for nothings left Krii die? How could you?! Okaa had said she would always protect Krii and she let this happen! You didn't try hard enough! You were all just trying to save your sorry hinds! You left the poor girl die. How dare you! And she just handed her like that?! The wench! Where is she?!" Throughout this whole time, Bankotsu had been sitting in the fields waiting for Jakotsu. He didn't feel at ease with the family and he thought that it would have been better for his friend to be alone with his little sister. He did however hear him yell and he was starting to wonder what was going on.

"It's not our fault Ani! We did all we could…" Takeshi never got to finish his sentence. And he never got to say another one. In the rage and fury that Jakotsu was in, he had taken out his sword and silenced his brother. He ran in the house and he found his mother sitting at the kitchen table looking content. He didn't understand how she could be content when Krii was obviously dead.

When the woman heard the ruckus, she lifted her head and she could have sworn it was her eldest son. He had different clothing and he was holding up a sword that had shimmering red blood and she could smell the copper blood all the way from inside the hut. The man in front of her couldn't have been her son. Her son was sweet and gentle. He didn't carry a sword and he would never hurt a fly.

"You BITCH!" She heard this man yell. She was very confused and she didn't quite understand what was going on.

"Who are you?" Jakotsu smiled evilly. Suddenly he felt the urge to kill every last one of his family members. He never really cared for any of them anyways. He only liked Krii and now she was gone. It was all their fault.

"It's me, your beloved boy, the one who left this life to find a better one. Just when I return I find out that you let her die. You traded her for your sorry lives. You'll pay for what you did to Krii." He let out a menacing laugh and charged at his mother. Her blood joined Takeshi's blood on the sword and soon his entire family had been extinguished by one swipe of the blade.

Bankotsu felt that something was odd and that things were starting to get a bit strange around the hut Jakotsu lived in when he noticed a numerous amount of crows going to peck at something in front of the hut. He got up and walked towards the entrance. The first thing he saw was the body of the boy Jakotsu had referred to otouto lying on the floor dead in a pool of his own blood. By the look of the cut he knew that there was only one sword capable of doing that. And that was Jakotsu's sword. Something had gone wrong.

He walked inside the hut and he saw many more bodies and body members lying around the hut. There was blood everywhere and you could even smell it in the air. In the middle of the main sitting room, he found his friend licking the blood off his blade and smiling a sadistic smile.

"They gave her to demons. That's what they did to my Krii-chan." Was all he said before he collapsed on the floor. Bankotsu ran to his friend and picked him up. He tucked the sword on his waist band and then he left the hut. He brought Jakotsu to the river and dumped him in. He woke up immediately and he started shouting things that had no head or tail. The younger man had no idea what to do so he just sat on the grass and waited for him to calm down before he would try and speak to him.

It took a while but finally Jakotsu calmed down. Bankotsu noticed that his friend's attitude changed from that day on. He would still be the careless happy go lucky man that he had met, but whenever something didn't go right, he became a real killing machine. Over time he enjoyed the killing feeling and it became Jakotsu's greatest pass time. Sometimes when they were sleeping, Bankotsu would hear his friend talk in his sleep about nonsense. The same nonsense he had talked about the day he murdered his family. Whenever they had a big job to do or killed a lot of people, Jakotsu's calmer side would take over at night and he would mutter things in his sleep. In a way it was as though Jakotsu was schizophrenic but he wasn't since there weren't two different Jakotsu's.

One night, Jakotsu's ramblings became so much that Bankotsu just had to wake up his friend and when he did the man looked up at Bankotsu and just started crying. It wasn't the reaction he was expecting out of Jakotsu and frankly, Bankotsu didn't know how to calm his friend down.

"Come on Jak, snap out of it you're okay." Bankotsu told him. Jakotsu looked up at his friend but he still continued crying. Finally he asked Jakotsu what was wrong and the man just poured his heart out to him.

"I can't take it anymore Bankotsu. I keep seeing Krii all laughing and happy and then the next moment I see myself holding my sword and it's stained with her blood. Each time it gets worse and worse. It's too much." He sobbed on Bankotsu's shoulder. The man sighed and patted him on the back. He really didn't know what to do to help his friend.

"Listen, Jak, if you don't want to do this then I won't force you. I'm sure Krii is safe now and no one can hurt her anymore. Just forget about the whole thing. Think of it as the times of the tomatoes or something… now we're past that, we're in a new time, after the tomatoes. Forget about your misery and forget the pain. You have a new life now Jakotsu. You won't have to live with selfish bastards anymore." Jakotsu looked at him and dried off his tears. Bankotsu was right, now he had a new life and he could restart the entire thing.

"Hey, that's true! Thanks Bankotsu, you're like the big brother I never had." Jakotsu gave his friend a hug and Bankotsu could only slightly blush. He really didn't know what to do with this close contact.

"But I'm younger than you." The younger of the two said.

"Oh who cares who's older or who's younger? You sure as hell act older than me." Bankotsu paused for a moment before they both started laughing. After they both calmed down, Jakotsu asked him a question that would forever change Bankotsu's life the way he knew it.

"Hey, can I call you Oo-Aniki since you're like my big brother?" Bankotsu was touched by the thought and gesture and he had never known that Jakotsu cared for him that much. He agreed to it like that not really knowing that it meant so much more to the older man. It was after that day that things changed in every possible way. Their bond became bigger and stronger but they also became more alert of each others feelings.

Bankotsu also noticed a major shift in Jakotsu's behavior. He no longer seemed to feel pain for what he had done. Killing had become second nature to him and women were his least favorite things. It was as though the old farmer was a totally different person, but Bankotsu knew that deep inside, Jakotsu was still Jakotsu and sometimes when the mood was right, Jakotsu was himself for a little while.

--

Months after their special talk, they got a job to slay a demon in a supposedly haunted forest and when they got there, they found that the demon was already dead, but they also met a very strange person. One with whom they would cross paths with again. At the time they did not really care about this strange man but later on in life they would. But this man made them realize something that would change their lives yet again. He made Bankotsu want to become more than just a simple little mercenary, he made him want and yearn for a reputation.

When Jakotsu heard this, he was shocked at first but he only showed his shocked face for a second not even. He didn't mind fighting side by side with Bankotsu, but would it bother him if it was him, Bankotsu and other men? Why would Bankotsu want more men fighting with him? That was what shocked way longer. When Bankotsu told him that he wanted to have a group of mercenaries, the first thing that came to his mind was that he wasn't good enough for Bankotsu and he was getting tired of the former farmer. He quickly covered this up by saying that they should get handsome men but Bankotsu reminded him that what they needed were strong men. Jakotsu did the only thing he could do and agree with his "brother" and say that he would probably just chop them off into little pieces. Seeing as Bankotsu didn't really seem to care about that he just followed him out of the forest.

From that day on, things went differently, every morning they would wake up, have something to eat and then search for these other men they could recruit. When they had breaks, Jakotsu would tell Bankotsu that he was going to get some fresh air but in reality he was going to practice. The man was still afraid that his brother thought that he was no good.

Their first recruit that they got was a man that they would later on name Suikotsu. He was the real schizophrenic of the group. His "other side" had showed up after he saw a helpless little girl being killed right before his eyes. The blood and the heartless killing had woken up his other side and all hell broke lose for the old doctor. He became a killing machine and on one of his killing outrages, he was discovered by Jakotsu and Bankotsu since they were in the same village.

He used to be named Kentaro but the name didn't fit. Since both Bankotsu and Jakotsu had similar names, Kentaro proposed that he change his name to something that ended with Kotsu. The two others agreed to it and he was born Suikotsu. The name fit and they all liked it.

Jakotsu got along fine with Suikotsu. They weren't close, close but they were like brothers that were very far apart.

Since Jakotsu still called Bankotsu Aniki and Suikotsu liked the idea, he started addressing Bankotsu that way. Jakotsu had been a little peeved that he had let it pass but over time he got used to it. The one thing that still bothered him was the fact that now that they had Suikotsu, Bankotsu had less time to spend alone with Jakotsu.

When the now second in command had joined, he thought that it would be forever just them two getting drunk together and sharing stories that didn't make sense. Gone were those nights under the stars or in an Inn. Gone were the nights when they would cuddle together because it was cold and they were lazy to get other blankets. Gone were the days where Jakotsu would wake up extra early just to cook something special for his friend. They were no longer a duo, they were now a trio.

Bankotsu noticed that his friend was getting further and further away from him and it chagrinned him. He valued his relationship with Jakotsu a lot and he didn't want to see it crumpling to the floor. On a brisk autumn night, he went to sit outside in hopes of finding his friend and he saw the man sitting underneath a tree. He walked over to him and sat right next to him. Jakotsu knew he was there so he didn't get startled by his presence.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked not once turning around to face his friend.

"Ja, there's something wrong and you're not telling me. It's freaking me out and I want to know. I know it's something I did and I want to know."

"It's nothing Aniki. You don't have to freak out. It's nothing, really." The way Jakotsu said it; it made it even clearer that something was bothering him. Bankotsu scooted closer to Jakotsu and asked him again.

"Tell me Ja, I know I did something but if you don't tell me then it's only going to get worse and I don't want to ruin what we have." There was a moment of silence before the elder of the two answered.

"Things have changed and you're always with Suikotsu. I feel as though I'm not important to you Ba-chan. We used to do more stuff together and I understand that with Suikotsu now we're a trio, I get that. I just thought there would still be time for us, but I guess I was wrong. I guess I'm the third wheel now and pretty soon I guess I'll become third in command ne?" If Bankotsu wasn't afraid to make things worse he would have seriously slapped him hard across the face. In a way he was glad that it was only that.

"That's it? Ja, no one can replace you for the simple reason that you're you and there's no other you. I guess ever since I've decided to start this mercenary thing I got side tracked and I just kind of got stuck between these four walls. I'm sorry if you felt as though I didn't care, but you're the most important person to me Jak." To prove his point, Bankotsu put his arm around Jakotsu's shoulders and brought him closer to him. Already after hearing those words Jakotsu's mood brightened a lot. They spent the rest of the night together under the tree and things improved after that talk.

--

When they recruited their fourth member, he wasn't like any of their current members. Suikotsu was the oldest passing Jakotsu by two years but this one was old enough to be their grandfather. Yet this man was bitter and he showed no sign of leaving this world. He was a poison master and he used to be a demon exterminator until he got fed up and quit. He had an ugly face due to a bad poison attack received by a demon. Ever since that incident no woman had wanted to wed him and it had made him very bitter.

The old man was renamed Mukotsu and when he first laid eyes upon Jakotsu he had mistaken him for a woman and had asked him to marry him. At first it had enraged him but after a few weeks it had become a running joke in the group.

While they were searching for even more members, it came to Jakotsu's attention that they would need a name once they had all their members. Bankotsu agreed with him and it was noted that when the time would come they would find a name for their group.

When they found their fifth member, a giant that they renamed Kyokotsu, their reputation was known all across the southern parts. Jakotsu didn't really like Kyokotsu but Bankotsu kept on telling him that he had potential. No matter how many times he tried to see this potential, it never showed. Jakotsu didn't see it and he still thought that Kyokotsu was the weakest of them all. No one voiced it out loud but they all agreed to it.

While searching for more members, Jakotsu came up with the bright idea that they needed a special mark. Something that would distinguish themselves from demon slayers, monks and other people who were sent out to kill demons. Since he liked to wear makeup and he had already his trademark lipstick and two purple streaks on his face, he convinced the others to make a mark of their own on their face. Bankotsu already had his cross looking mark on his forehead that Jakotsu had given him when they had first started journeying together.

Since no one knew what to do, Jakotsu was the one who made the marks for everybody. Suikotsu ended up with two green streaks on his forehead, two on his right cheek and tow on his left cheek. Jakotsu had said that it matched with his claws.

Mukotsu ended up with red circular streaks under his eyes and shorter ones on his chin. Jakotsu had said that it accentuated his good looks and made him look younger. Everyone else knew that it was just a made up excuse. Even Kyokotsu had realized it.

Kyokotsu had deep purple looking streaks under his eyes that looked like eyeliner. He also had some near his lips. Jakotsu had said that it made him look fiercer and that it would scare off anyone.

A few short days after their makeovers, they found their two last members. One of them was an old monk and the other was a man that had been rebuilt by the ex-monk. They were renamed Renkotsu and Ginkotsu. Ginkotsu only spoke with Renkotsu and only felt comfortable around his brother. Renkotsu and Jakotsu did not hit it off right away. The two of them despised each other. Jakotsu even told Bankotsu one night that he didn't trust Renkotsu but the band leader simply told him to have a bit of confidence and to wait. Jakotsu didn't say anything and let it be.

Renkotsu ended up with a v shaped red magenta marking on his forehead and a mark on each cheek going from above his brow to underneath his chin. He had been reluctant at first about having Jakotsu paint up his face but when Bankotsu had glared at him he let the now second in command do his work.

Ginkotsu simply received a very thick green blue lining all around his left eye his right eye was covered by a metal patch. Once the makeovers were done, Bankotsu announced that he was very content with his group and that the search for more members was now over. Jakotsu was glad. At least he only had to deal with five other men and not twenty.

The next step they had to do was find a name. Bankotsu called over a meeting and they all sat down in a somewhat circle. The six other members looked at their leader and waited for him to start talking. Bankotsu told them what they had to do and they started giving out name ideas.

"The Kotsu band!" Jakotsu piped up.

"What a stupid idea. That's too girlie." Renkotsu told him glaring at him. Jakotsu simply ignored him but Bankotsu wouldn't let the comment go by.

"Renkotsu, we're opened to any ideas no matter what. Let this be a warning to all of you." Renkotsu didn't say anything but in Jakotsu's head he was doing a little happy dance. And one point for the girlie man.

"The Seven Brothers!" Jakotsu said. There was a moment of silence before Mukotsu disagreed to it.

"BeRenJaKyoMuSuiGin!" He said again.

"Say that again a bit slower please." Suikotsu said rubbing his temple. He knew this was going to be a long night.

"I said, Ba-Ren-Ja-Kyo-Mu-Sui-Gin." Jakotsu said saying every beginning of name slowly so the others could understand. This time it was Bankotsu who replied.

"Sorry Ja, it's just too darn long and complicated. How about The Band of Brothers?" No one dared say anything about the leader's suggestion but Jakotsu wasn't afraid to say what he had to say to Bankotsu.

"Ban-chan, that sounds like the name of some musician group!" The man erupted into fits of giggles and the others looked at him strangely. They were sure Bankotsu was going to say something but what he said was not what they were expecting.

"Yeah, you're right. It does sound stupid. Alright anymore ideas?"

"Band of Seven Brothers." Jakotsu said.

"Ja, if my idea sounded stupid yours is even worse." The two of them started laughing and to the other members it seemed as though they were in their own little world. It was then that the other members understood just how close the two of them were.

"The Mercenaries." Renkotsu said after a while. They all looked at him as though it was the dumbest thing on earth.

"I knew you were smart Renkotsu; but that idea was just plain dull." Bankotsu told him with a joking smile. More names were said but none of them appealed to the leader of the nameless group.

"I got it! The Seven Kotsus!" Jakotsu said all of a sudden. Bankotsu thought of it for a while before shrugging it off.

"I like the seven part, now we need something else."

"The Seven Men Group." Suikotsu said. That wasn't accepted.

"The Seven Warriors." Mukotsu said but his idea wasn't what Bankotsu was looking for.

"The Band of Seven!" Jakotsu said out of the blues. No one said anything before Bankotsu looked up to his friend and gave him a one armed hug.

"That's brilliant! Ok so who agrees on the Band of Seven?" They all liked the name and even Renkotsu had to agree that the name was good it still didn't mean that he liked Jakotsu. And so the Band of Seven was created but there were still many things left for the group, especially for the former farmer…

**To be continued…**

**Yes, yes I know I had said two chapters but I just have so many ideas for this fic… and well making it all into one chapter would be just throwing information… so PLEASE review.**

**Next chapter will really be the last one and it's going to be probably the best. Anyways hope you enjoyed!**

**Op**

**Chapter 3:**

**Between Tomatoes**


	3. Between the Tomatoes

**Jakie's Tomatoes**

**Chapter 3: Between the Tomatoes**

**Hello everybody, well then welcome to the month of November and I hope it's not too cold where you live. Anyways, this is hopefully the last chapter of JT. Their might be two because as always I have too many ideas and it's just going to overflow and well it could be separated into two… and it might so don't be surprised if at the end of this chapter you see chapter 4: … **

**You guys are in for one hell of an adventure! So hold on tight!**

**Alright so I might as well say welcome to December. Shittery, one freakin month to type a chapter. BUT, I did work on other fics, so there!**

**Disclaimer: I really want to type this chapter…**

**Warning: Mentions of rape. Rating will go up because of that. THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER!**

**Summary: Before the Shichinintai what was Jakotsu? A regular farmer working with his family until he got too bored of working with tomatoes and life became just stranger for the poor man. Keeps getting more dramatic.**

Chapter 3: Between the Tomatoes

Once they had found their name, the Shichinintai had an even fiercer reputation. A simple whisper of their name could lead a man to shriek and cower in fear. They were known to be ruthless and not even let the women or the children survive. Daimyo's loved them for the simple reason that they could defeat their opponent for them without even having to raise their little finger. All the Shichinintai wanted in exchange was money and sake. This is how things went on for the first three years.

Everything was perfect for Jakotsu. He got to spend time with Bankotsu and he had fun killing his victims. He especially liked it when they screamed. Of all of the seven men, he was the one who tortured the victims the most. The others would do a quick job and get it over with. He, on the other hand would decapitate them slowly to hear them scream. It was music to his ears. No one really minded, as long as the job was done.

The seven man army had it good. They got to do a job they loved and no one bothered them because they were afraid of them. Everything was well for them. Jakotsu got used to the idea of the group and he got along pretty well with most of the others. There was still one man though that didn't seem welcoming to Jakotsu even after the three first years. Renkotsu and Jakotsu couldn't get along if their lives depended of it. No one knew why the two of them loathed each other. Neither wanted to tell the others their own personal reasons.

Ever since Renkotsu had entered the group, he felt a strange aura coming from the older man. Now, Jakotsu had no spiritual training or anything but he could feel something odd about the man. He was usually pretty accurate with these feelings. On a clear end of summer night, he went to find Bankotsu to tell him about these feelings.

"Bankotsu Oo-Aniki," He started off as he took a seat next to his friend. The moment the younger man heard his friend he knew that there was something on the farmer's mind.

"What is it Jakotsu?" He asked with a sigh.

"Well I know you told me to tell you if anything was wrong and so I decided to tell you something." Bankotsu already knew by the way his friend was talking that something was really bothering him.

"Go on, I'm listening."

"Well, see, ever since Renkotsu joined our group I've sensed that something is wrong with his attitude. I don't know how to say this but I feel as though he's going to turn on us and we're going to regret it." Bankotsu sighed; he knew it had something to do with this.

"Listen Jak, give him a chance okay? We started this group three years ago and in that time he never did anything to prove us that he was working against us. If he does something suspicious I'll personally slice his head off for you." Jakotsu could tell that he wasn't as pissed as he sounded so that comforted him a little.

"Alright Bankotsu, you know what's best after all." The man got up and returned inside. He knew that Bankotsu would never believe him unless he had proof or something. He also knew that if he went on all fours to look for proof, he would look guiltier than Renkotsu. For now he would have to let things act on their own accord and when the time would come, Bankotsu would realize that he was right.

A few days after their little talk, they received an offer from a neighboring Daimyo. The man was ready to offer them a large amount of money to kill off another Daimyo just a few miles south from him. Bankotsu accepted and they took off for this so called village to the south. On their way there, Bankotsu made the formations and gave out the orders. The Daimyo hadn't said anything about the villagers so they would be able to kill everyone they could get their weapons on.

Bankotsu also told them that if anything was to happen to him, the next in charge was Jakotsu. The second in command, noticed that Renkotsu gave him an odd look but he said nothing. He wasn't going to have his best friend pissed at him right before a big battle. Bankotsu gave them more orders and it wasn't before night fall that they had arrived at the village. They saw that the village was a bit nervous and many men were getting weapons to attack the Shichinintai. There was only one slight problem with their plan; they did not know what the Band of Seven looked like.

The moment they were close enough to the village, Bankotsu gave his signal and Renkotsu and Ginkotsu started it off by releasing some cannon balls and other explosives. The villagers screamed and ran. That was the cue for Jakotsu, Suikotsu, Kyokotsu and Bankotsu. Jakotsu, Suikotsu and Bankotsu would kill the people and then Kyokotsu would have his feast by devouring them. Ginkotsu and Renkotsu would then join them and kill some more people. Once the village looked dead, Mukotsu would release his toxins and make sure that the village was dead. Once that was done, they would go to the Daimyo and demand their pay. As proof of their victory, they would bring the dead Daimyo's head and all would be well.

That was the plan, now they had to execute it. Jakotsu loved to fight but he preferred tormenting his victims before killing them. Especially his male victims. He would be ruthless with the women. One glance at them and they would already be dead. But whenever he saw a male victim, he toyed with them until he got tired of them. Usually no one minded about what he did with the victims. Today though, Renkotsu got a little peeved with Jakotsu's ways and promised himself to tell his leader.

The fighting ended at dawn and Bankotsu decided that they could rest a little before going to find the Daimyo to get their pay. The rest was appreciated and the sake wasn't bad. They slept for a few hours and when they woke up it was already mid day. Before leaving the village, Renkotsu accosted the younger man.

"I wish to speak to you in private Big Brother." He said in his usual calm voice. Bankotsu nodded and led them to a secluded room near the end of the dead Lord's mansion. They sat down and Bankotsu was listening.

"While we were fighting yesterday, I noticed that Jakotsu who is second in command wasn't really paying attention to what he was doing. He seemed to rather play with his victims instead of fulfilling his task. He doesn't seem to be fit to be second in command. He doesn't take his position very seriously. I am not saying that he isn't skilled; I am simply suggesting that you change his position with someone who is fit to be second in command." Bankotsu sighed; he really didn't know why those two couldn't get along.

"Listen Renkotsu, I will be the judge of who's what position in this group. If I see that Jakotsu is slacking off then I will make sure that he doesn't. For now the positions stay as they are. I don't want to hear any more on this matter are we clear?" Renkotsu nodded and left. He knew that his leader was too fond about the second in command. He would just have to make Bankotsu realize that Jakotsu wasn't made to be second, he was.

For the rest of the week, Renkotsu tried to give away hints that he was better than Jakotsu. While on their missions, Renkotsu would kill off more people and try to surpass Jakotsu. Even though he tried countless of times, it seemed as though Jakotsu had caught on to Renkotsu's little game and the young man had outsmarted the old monk. It was getting on Renkotsu's nerves and it got worse when Bankotsu congratulated Jakotsu in front of everyone for his excellent job on today's mission.

After super that night, Renkotsu left to go out for a walk. He didn't notice Jakotsu secretly following him. When the man thought that he was away from everyone he let out his anger. Jakotsu chose this moment to make his appearance known.

"What's wrong Renkotsu? Are you mad that Aniki congratulated me and not you? Aww that's too bad now isn't it?" He paused for a moment and gave the older man his trademark evil smirk. He then walked up to him.

"I suggest you stay away from Bankotsu and stop tormenting him. Because of you he's been restless for the past few days. If you don't stop, then I'll make sure you do." He said with hate laced into every single word.

"If you were trying to threaten me then you simply failed. I am not afraid of people of the likes of you. It's not a little cross-dresser that has a snake like sword that will frighten me away." He said glaring straight into the other man's eyes. They simply glared at each other for a few moments before Jakotsu took out his sword and launched himself on Renkotsu. The older man was glad that he had brought his weapon along with him and the two of them started fighting ferociously. At first the two simply tried to disarm each other, but once they had both succeed things got a little bit more hectic.

They punched, scratched, bit, pulled and did anything they could think off to kill each other off. Jakotsu would have succeeded in killing off Renkotsu if Bankotsu wouldn't have chosen that precise moment to come and see them. He was followed by Suikotsu. The moment they saw the scene that was happening in front of them, the two of them rushed over to their second and third in command to get them apart. Bankotsu took care of Jakotsu, while Suikotsu went to Renkotsu.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Bankotsu yelled at Jakotsu.

"Trying to get us rid of this nuisance." He said still glaring at Renkotsu. He was panting and blood was oozing out of his left cheek. He was also sporting several scraps and bruises but he did not feel the pain. He just felt the urge to kill this man before him.

"My, my, the little girl has an extended vocabulary. I'm impressed. I didn't know that they knew such words in the farms." Renkotsu spat back.

"Why you!.." Jakotsu tried to pull away but Bankotsu had a firm grip on him.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" The leader yelled.

"Both of you stop this. I don't want you two near each other for the rest of the day. Suikotsu, take care of Renkotsu and bring him away from this clearing. I'll take care of Jakotsu." The doctor nodded and left. Bankotsu then turned to face his friend and glared at him. He wasn't really mad, just frustrated. The leader took out some ointment from inside his sleeve and motioned for Jakotsu to come to him. The older man decided not to argue with his leader and did as he was told.

While Bankotsu cleaned Jakotsu's cuts up, Jakotsu felt that his friend was being gruffer than he would have normally been. Maybe he had gone too far this time.

"Aniki…" He tried but Bankotsu just glared at him. Jakotsu was silent for a moment but then he chose to ignore the glare and speak his mind.

"All I'm going to say is that I'm not sorry and that I still say there's something wrong about that guy." Bankotsu sighed. He knew that the former farmer was going to say something like that.

"Look, if you can't live with Renkotsu then ignore him. Don't provoke him and he'll let you be. Renkotsu's smart, he'll stop if he wants to stay with us. There, you're good as new." Bankotsu looked at his handy work. The bleeding had stopped and there was no major swelling. That was a good thing.

"Thanks." Jakotsu murmured. There was an awkward moment of silence between the two.

"Bankotsu, I'm not sure we can trust Renkotsu. He seems to crave power more than you do. But in a bad way. It's like an obsession for him."

"Look, I don't want to hear anymore on this. Drop the subject for the love of Kami. Now go back to camp, we're leaving early tomorrow morning. I'd suggest you do as I tell you from now on Jakotsu, I'm not exactly proud of you." Jakotsu gasped and his eyes widened. There was one thing about getting Bankotsu pissed, but it was another when he told him that he wasn't proud of him. It made him feel even worse. He didn't say anything as he got up and left for camp. Jakotsu didn't know if he was pissed, sad, angry or just plain frustrated anymore. Bankotsu on the other hand was just glad that both Jakotsu and Renkotsu were away from him.

The next few days went by as calmly as they could. No one seemed to notice the tension between Jakotsu and Bankotsu and they were both glad about it. Jakotsu took this opportunity to study Renkotsu's behavior. He would spy on the man and follow him. He was thankful that no one noticed him. For the first few spying sessions, Jakotsu noticed nothing strange. It was on the fourth night that he heard Renkotsu speaking to himself and that's when he knew that Renkotsu was up to something.

"It's simple really. All I have to do is lure him out and then I'll be done with him." When Jakotsu heard those words, he ran as fast as he could to Bankotsu. Renkotsu was about ready to kill off Bankotsu in order to obtain power. Now Bankotsu would see that he was right and all would be well again. He walked as fast as he could and he found his friend sitting outside with a cup of sake in his hands. He looked a bit distressed.

"Hey Bankotsu!" The younger man looked up and Jakotsu waved at him. Jakotsu finally reached him and sat down next to him. At first they sat in silence until Bankotsu spoke.

"What brings you here?" Suddenly Jakotsu was nervous and he didn't know how to tell Bankotsu what he had heard in the forest. He glanced at his brother and he knew that he could tell anything to him. Jakotsu cleared his throat and told him what he had heard Renkotsu say in the forest.

"That's absurd! Renkotsu wouldn't say something like that or plot against me." He was really starting to get tired of hearing the same song over and over again. He just wanted his group to be merry together.

"But Bankotsu, I heard him myself! I'm telling you we can't trust him."

"Jakotsu listen to me and listen to me good. I don't want to talk about this anymore so I'll tell you one last time, Give. It. Up. I'll ask Renkotsu what this is all about and if there's anything suspicious about his answer I'll apologize to you. If not, then I'm sorry to tell you this Jakotsu, but I'll be very upset at you." Bankotsu got up and left. Jakotsu sighed. He was so miserable that he took the bottle of sake and drowned it in one gulp.

--

Bankotsu walked in the forest and at some point he almost ran into Renkotsu. The leader was glad that they had crossed paths. Now he could get this over with and never be bothered with it for the rest of his life. The young man asked his third in command to explain the situation and Renkotsu was glad to do it.

"Well its quite simple big brother. See I was just plotting against our next enemy and discussing possible tactics to use in our next fights. It had nothing to do with you I assure you." Bankotsu growled. He thanked the man and returned to see Jakotsu.

"Explain yourself." He told him when he found the former farmer. The said farmer looked up at him and was met with a pair of cold sapphire eyes. Jakotsu knew he was in trouble, but for what?

"What are you talking about Aniki?" The man asked him. He dropped his sword that he was cleaning and kept on looking at Bankotsu.

"I went to see Renkotsu and asked him if what you had said was true. He was plotting against our next enemy. He was looking for better tactics for us. He was doing his job as third in command. He wasn't plotting against me or trying to put the band in cahoots unlike some second in command I know." Jakotsu knew that Bankotsu was enraged but he also knew that Renkotsu really was plotting against them.

"But I swear he was plotting against us! I would never lie about something like this to you!" Jakotsu had no intentions of giving up not without a fight that was for sure.

"Jakotsu, damare-yo! I told you that if he had an explanation I would believe him and that's final." The younger man said with an icy tone.

"I'm telling you he's bad but if you want to be an ass about it and stay in the oblivion then fine, be a stuck-up ass and don't do anything about it. Be like those rich Daimyo's and don't do anything about it. But when he betrays us, I'll be the one laughing my ass off. And you won't be able to say that I didn't warn you. We'll see who's right--." The older man never got to finish his sentence. He didn't mean to get so carried away but Bankotsu had gone too far. In his own madness, Bankotsu got so tired and pissed off by what Jakotsu was saying that he punched him in the cheek. Jakotsu didn't say anything but simply gave a cold glare to his so called friend. So this is how it would be then?

"I told you to shut-up! I am the leader and I decide what's wrong and what's right. I think you've said enough now Jakotsu. Renkotsu was right; you don't deserve the title of second in command. Because of this you'll be bumped one position. You're now third in command and if you continue to falsely accuse any other of our members and disrespecting me, you'll fall behind. You're lucky I only put you third." Jakotsu was hurt by this but his anger was more dominant.

"FINE! I don't care about your stupid positions! For all I care you can kick me out of the group and dishonor me in front of everyone. I don't give a shit about it anymore. Put Renkotsu in second, make him more powerful and I'll still be laughing at your sorry hide when it gets kicked back to reality." With that, Jakotsu left the flabbergasted leader and ran away. Tears of anger and sadness rolled on his cheeks and he only stopped running when he collapsed from exhaustion. He was so angry that Bankotsu would believe Renkotsu over him and it saddened him to see the man that he cared for the most in the world be so brutal to him.

The next morning, he returned to camp even though he really didn't want to and he had breakfast with the others. He noticed that Renkotsu was sporting a rather evil grin and he assumed that Bankotsu must have told him of the change of position. There was an eerie silent between the seven of them and everyone could feel the tension between Bankotsu and Jakotsu. No one questioned it though since they could all notice that the two of them seemed to be in a foul mood.

After breakfast, Bankotsu told them that he had an important announcement to make. Jakotsu knew what it was about and he simply pretended to listen. He really didn't want to hear or look at Bankotsu anymore. It broke his heart and angered his soul ever more. Bankotsu started his speech with the regular news and then he came down with the important news. Renkotsu's smile widened and Jakotsu's mood darkened.

"Because of recent circumstances, I've changed the positions in the group. As you all know, Jakotsu used to hold the second position and Renkotsu the third. Due to events, I had to change the titles. This means that Renkotsu is now second in command and Jakotsu is now third in command. This also means that when I'm gone you will listen to Renkotsu as though he was the leader. Am I clear on that?" The man received five responses. Jakotsu did not answer. Hearing those words ushered from Bankotsu's lips just made him sadder. The lack of response from the former farmer simply angered the leader further.

"I said, are we clear on that Jakotsu?" He asked a bit clearer looking straight into the man's deep brown eyes. The now third in command looked up to his leader and held his glare for a while before nodding. He knew that he was in enough trouble as it was as to not anger his friend further.

"Good, now for today's job…" Whatever was said after that, Jakotsu never heard. He was going to give Bankotsu the silent treatment until he would ask for forgiveness. It was the perfect plan and even though his aching heart was telling him not to be so cruel to the man he loved the most in the world, Jakotsu's soul was too hurt to do otherwise. He didn't care if this silent treatment would hurt himself more than his friend, as long as Bankotsu got the message. Then once he would apologize, Jakotsu would make it up for him; that he swore he would do. In the three years that they had been together, Jakotsu started to like Bankotsu more and more. He admired the braided man a lot. For the older man, Bankotsu was a role model.

Over the next two months, Bankotsu had never gone to see Jakotsu and Jakotsu didn't try and rekindle his friendship with his friend. He continued with his silent treatment and it was starting to get depressing. In the two months, Renkotsu had taken every occasion to remind Jakotsu that he was now third in command and not second anymore. On one particular day, Renkotsu took full advantage of his superior powers over Jakotsu and the former farmer really wished that their leader would have been there to see it.

It had turned out to be an excellent mission. They had killed off the entire village and the Shichinintai had the remaining village all to themselves. While Bankotsu had left to check out the burned down village, he had left Renkotsu in charge. He had ordered his second in command to take care of the group and clean up their temporary living headquarters. Renkotsu had made Ginkotsu and Kyokotsu clean out the outside, mainly remove the fallen trees and other petty things like that. Suikotsu was charged to gather some food for their upcoming meal. Mukotsu was told to air out the rooms and he left the dirtiest job to Jakotsu. He ordered him to clean up the rooms. Now that task wouldn't have been so bad if the rooms weren't filled with blood and dead bodies. He also had to scrap the blood off the floors and walls and make sure that the entire mansion looked livable by the time Bankotsu returned.

Jakotsu did the extra effort just to make Bankotsu happy and not give the satisfaction to Renkotsu that he was a slacker. The only thing that cheered him up that night was when Bankotsu told everyone, since he didn't know who had cleaned the house, that the mansion looked spic and span and you would never guess that there had been a slaughter only hours before.

Renkotsu had tried to take the credit but Bankotsu knew that the older man would never do such a good job on the mansion. Bankotsu had even looked at Jakotsu and nodded his agreement. It raised the former farmer's hopes just a little.

One month after that little incident, Bankotsu got a very important offer from a very important Daimyo who lived in the West. The group set out and it was just at the start of the winter season. It hadn't started snowing yet and Bankotsu was glad. The last thing he needed was snow. The bad weather would simply delay him and his comrades and he didn't need that right now.

The hike to the place didn't take long and the battle wouldn't last long. Just as they were relaxing and the leader thought that he would finally be able to apologize to Jakotsu, their peace was interrupted. It seemed as though the four Daimyos had put themselves together to conquer the Shichinintai. But they wouldn't go down so easily. They ran and as they ran the snow started falling. Arrows started flying from everywhere and Bankotsu started to worry. He worried for his friends, his brothers, his comrades.

It didn't bother him so much when they were running, it started bothering him when they were caught and brought up the mountain to be beheaded. They just had to wait after the training routine to start chasing them. Now they were tired and couldn't run as fast. As they went up the mountain, Bankotsu tried to free himself. He couldn't die now; he still hadn't apologized to Jakotsu. So what if the man had accused Renkotsu? So what if Jakotsu had gotten pissed at him? Now he would have to pay the consequences.

The first to go had been Kyokotsu. He died quickly and the leader was glad for that. One arrow through the forehead was better than being beheaded. And for the leader it would mean witnessing one less death. For the Daimyo's general that had hired him made sure that Bankotsu witnessed everyone one of his brothers' deaths.

Ginkotsu was next. They removed his metal parts making him suffer to no end and then they chopped his head off. It was an agonizing scene. Renkotsu tried to free himself to help his brother but it was useless.

The one after that was Mukotsu. They removed his protective mask and poisoned him before slicing his head off. The man didn't say anything as he was probably already dead after being exposed to his own toxins. Bankotsu was trying hard not to cry but it was hard, very hard. They were only four left now. Him, Renkotsu, Suikotsu and Jakotsu. Bankotsu hadn't seen Jakotsu ever since they had been caught. It worried him to no ends. Where was he?

The next one to go was Suikotsu. The general had fun making the doctor side and the killer sides of his split personalities show up one after the other. It confused the poor man so much that it broke his mind. He was simply lying there and then he was decapitated.

Renkotsu was the one they decided to kill afterwards. They made him swallow some of his gasoline and didn't make him spit it out resulting in a serious burn to the stomach. There was blood everywhere and Renkotsu was in obvious pain. Bankotsu thought for sure that the man was dead but Renkotsu wouldn't die so easily. They sliced his head off and it seemed as though the man was still alive but he wasn't. That only left him and Jakotsu. Four men pushed aside and behind them Bankotsu saw Jakotsu being held back by three men. It amused Bankotsu slightly to see that they needed three men to hold down Jakotsu and that his comrade, the one he probably trusted the most, was giving such a fight.

They brought him to Bankotsu and the two of them looked at each other for a moment. Nothing was said verbally but through their eyes millions of words were spoken. He saw the fright behind the layer of stubbornness and Bankotsu wanted to do nothing more but free his friend from those three men. He realized now his terrible mistake and he wished he could take all the pain away.

"We saved him for last, _Aniki." _The general said mocking him and the band of seven. The general had called Bankotsu Aniki since he had heard Jakotsu's cries of help earlier on.

"Don't you dare call him that you bastard! You don't deserve to call him that!" A man punched him in the stomach and Jakotsu didn't say anything else.

"We thought you were quite fond of this man so we saved him for last. We thought that watching him die would be much more enjoyable for you don't you agree?" The general ordered the men to leave them alone and they did as instructed. Once it was only him, Jakotsu, the three men that were holding him and the two that were holding Bankotsu and himself, Bankotsu saw the worst thing he ever saw in his life. He saw his friend being molested by four men. Jakotsu tried to push them away but they only did worst things to him when he didn't obey.

There in the cold, where it was snowing, on a ground filled with snow and blood from their five other brothers, Jakotsu was rapped in front of the man he loved. Once the four men had their fun, they dressed up Jakotsu for modesty's sake and then they placed him on his knees facing Bankotsu.

"This is what you get leader. This is what you deserve." With that the sword was brought down on Jakotsu's neck. But before he was killed, with tears running down his cheeks, Jakotsu whispered words that only Bankotsu was able to hear. Words that brought both comfort and regret.

"Ai shiteru Bankotsu Oo-Aniki." With that said, the sword cut through his tender flesh and he was dead. The moment Jakotsu died, Bankotsu died as well. Bankotsu realized that Jakotsu was the most important person in his life and he had caused him so much pain. When they brought him to his knees and raised the sword above his head, he vowed to return to this world and kill this man who had caused them so much pain. Just before he died, he opened his eyes and glared at the general and his men and when his head was cut off, his eyes remained open and it scared some of the men away. This was not the end of the Shichinintai.

**To be concluded…**

**I swear there really is only one chapter left. Jeez, this was morbid… well depressing kind of. So what do you think? It took me a long time to type this so I hope you all appreciate. I'm happy to see so many people like Jakie's Tomatoes. Anyways, please r n r. It makes me happy. Now I really must go and study for physics. **

**Chapter 4:**

**Resurrecting the Tomatoes**

**Ja! **


	4. Resurrecting the Tomatoes

**Jakie's Tomatoes**

**Chapter 4: Resurrecting the Tomatoes**

**Well I was motivated to do this so I decided to go for it. This is the REAL last chapter of JT. I know I've been saying that for a long time but this time it's for real. This is the last and final chapter and it's better than the third. I know some of you were shocked that I did that to Jakotsu but don't you agree that it added so much more to the plot? Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I can't wait to get my hair cut!**

**Warning: Yaoi and shounen-ai in this chapter. Major. Consider yourself warned. Blame the Gravitation influence. Oh and I know that in Japan (well they used to I don't know if it's the same now) they celebrate birthdays on New Years but let's pretend that Bankotsu wanted to do something special for Jakotsu okay? And Now I do know that I just gave away part of the story but don't worry. Also I couldn't remember if they had been resurrected ten or fifteen years after they were killed. I put ten because I read somewhere that it was ten. But if anyone knows for sure, I'll be glad to change it. In and out fluff throughout the fic. You'll see what I'm talking about. **

**Summary: Before the Shichinintai what was Jakotsu? A regular farmer working with his family until he got too bored of working with tomatoes and life became just stranger for the poor man. Keeps getting more dramatic.**

Chapter 4: Resurrecting the Tomatoes

He seriously couldn't believe it. He was alive. Breathing, talking, feeling and alive. Bankotsu never thought this day would come. The last thing he remembered was watching his friend, the one man he loved the most being violated before him and then seeing that same man being killed right before his very eyes. Then he was killed as well. Those were the last things that were in the young leaders mind. That and Jakotsu's love declaration. For him it felt like it was just a very long nap that he had taken. Now the nap was over and he was alive. Another major shock for him was the fact that it was Naraku, the same creep that he and Jakotsu had met some three and a half years ago that resurrected them. It almost seemed as though it was surreal but it was very real. They were alive. Well he was at least. Now he had to bring his comrades back to life. In all his excitement, he had forgotten to cloth himself and he was still skin bare.

He approached the pile of bones that were lingering in the hole they were in. Their graves he assumed. He saw a pile of bones that would match Jakotsu's any day. Even in this state the young leader could recognize the debris. Bankotsu wanted to bring Jakotsu back first since they had a lot of talking to do and he also wanted to spend some alone time with the older man before the others were brought back. He took out one of the Sacred Jewel Shards and put it on the man's neck. He watched in amazement as flesh and bones reconstructed themselves to create the perfect lean body that belonged to the former farmer. He watched mesmerized as Jakotsu took his first breath of air in his new life. Then he slowly opened his eyes and immediately closed them to slowly reopen them. He looked around everywhere without even noticing that Bankotsu was there.

"Oh man, what a headache. Where am I?" Bankotsu's heart fluttered as he heard the other man's voice. He had missed that voice.

"You're in our tomb." Bankotsu told him. Jakotsu looked up and he saw the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Bankotsu was standing above him with his hair hanging loosely from his shoulders and he noticed that his chest seemed to shine with the dim light that was in this place. He also noticed that his friend wasn't wearing any clothes and that they were both very much alive.

"Bankotsu? What happened? I don't remember much except snow and, and that man!" He gasped as he remembered the scene of when he was violated by those men and what they had done. He absent mindedly put his hand to his neck as though he remembered the beheading.

"You remember Naraku? That creepy guy that we met in the forest so very long ago?" When Jakotsu nodded the man continued. "Well he needs us to kill off some of his enemies so he resurrected us. It was pretty nice of him to do that though. Now I can finally avenge our downfall by killing that bastard who beheaded us and did what he did to you." Jakotsu blushed knowing that his friend was going to kill the general just because he had abused of him. He felt important.

"So we have to kill his enemies and then what? He'll kill us and we'll be back to dust?" The older man inquired.

"Nan, he said that if we succeeded in our mission we could keep the shards and be free to do whatever we want. Although I find that very hard to believe. I never trusted daimyo's and today is not the day that I'm going to start trusting half demons." He said with a firm glare.

"He's a half demon? That's pathetic." Jakotsu said sitting down. Bankotsu did the same and sat down next to him. The younger of the two still hadn't realized that they weren't wearing any clothes yet.

"Yeah well at least we're alive. For all I care it could have been the dumbest demon on earth or something like that. But as long as I can breath, eat, drink and kill people, I'm happy." There was a moment of silence and then the two of them started laughing as though there was nothing odd about the situation.

"Listen, there's something that I want to tell you." The leader started off. He had to make amends now before they got screwed over once again.

"What is it Aniki? I'm listening." Jakotsu scooted closer to him.

"Listen, about what happened before we got beheaded, I'm sorry for acting the way I did. I shouldn't have bumped you position. I guess I was just stressed out and everyone seemed to need my help. Maybe the position of leader isn't for me…" Bankotsu was cut off by Jakotsu who punched him in the arm.

"What are you talking about? You're the best leader we could have! I really don't care what position I have. As long as I'm part of the group and I can be with you then I don't really care. I was just pissed when you told me. I guess we both overreacted." Jakotsu gave a small laugh and it warmed the younger man's heart to hear his laughter.

"I'm really sorry." He said softly.

"No worries, Ban-chan, I forgave you a long time ago. I was just being stubborn and I wanted to see you suffer for a little while so you could know what it felt like. Then I guess things got out of hand and well then what happened, happened." Jakotsu gave him a warm smile and Bankotsu smiled back.

"I have one more thing to talk to you about." There was a moment of silence before Bankotsu went on. "About that thing you said before they, well before they killed you." Bankotsu looked at his friend and saw him blush. He had really hoped that Bankotsu wouldn't have heard that.

"Well, what can I say? It's the truth. I just wanted you to know before I was killed." Jakotsu was about to say something else but just as he opened his mouth Bankotsu's lips came crushing down on his. The older man was shocked at first but he quickly closed his eyes and responded to the warm kiss. It had been a long time since he had felt warm. They broke apart to get some much needed air and when Jakotsu nuzzled Bankotsu's cheek, he happened to look downwards and that's when he noticed that they weren't wearing any clothes. It gave him many wonderful ideas.

"What does that mean?" He asked the younger man.

"I, I love you too Jak." Jakotsu smiled at him and kissed him back. This time the kiss was a little bit more heated than the first one. The older of the two used his hands to explore the other man's body and Bankotsu did the same. It was a heated affair to say the least. In a way both men were desperate to prove their love to the other. Bodies clashed together and a new relationship was born in that cave/grave that night. Two men professed their love to one another until they could barely breathe. They teased, explored, but most of all they trusted each other and that was what made it special. When they were both satisfied, they lay next to each other snuggled up together. Both men had content smiles on their faces.

Jakotsu was lazily playing with Bankotsu's hair when he subconsciously started massaging his scalp. The reaction he got out of the young leader was welcomed to the former farmer. Every time his fingers would flare his scalp, Bankotsu would let out little moans and it excited Jakotsu in many ways. He sat down and continued massaging Bankotsu's scalp. It was a fun thing to do and a very fun thing to watch that was for sure. When Jakotsu stopped for a moment, the younger man leaned further into his hands as if asking for more and Jakotsu could only grant his every wish. Seeing this side of his friend was one thing he had always dreamed of.

They spent a few more precious moments together and finally it was time for the young leader to pass to action. They had a task at hand and he wasn't one to slack off. He got up and Jakotsu followed him with his eyes. He was a bit perplexed by his sudden moves.

"What are you doing?" He asked him watching every graceful step he took.

"Well I have to resurrect the others don't I?" Jakotsu had completely forgotten about the others. He had hoped that Bankotsu would have forgotten as well.

"Do you really have to do it right away? I thought maybe you could wait a bit. That way we would have more time to ourselves. Think about it, once the others are resurrected, you'll have to assume your position as leader and I'll just be third in command. We won't be able to share moments like we just did for a very long time. And who knows how long this life will last." Bankotsu pondered about this for a while. It was true what Jakotsu had said and he really wouldn't mind spending a few other nights like this one.

"Alright, I'll wait one week. But only one week. We have a job to do and if Naraku sees that we're slacking off he'll remove this Sacred Jewel Shards and we'll be back to dust and bones. And now that I have you on my side I really don't plan on dying anytime soon." Bankotsu gave his new lover a kiss and Jakotsu turned into jell-o. It was insane to see the effect that the young leader had on him. Just one tender look from his deep sapphire eyes and he was mush.

"You're evil you know that?" Jakotsu whispered to him.

"Yeah, that's why I'm the leader." Jakotsu laughed and his friend joined in on the laughter.

"Do we have any clothes or are we stuck walking around town naked? Not that I mind displaying my nudity to you but flashing the rest of town isn't exactly my idea of fun." Jakotsu asked him. The younger of the two looked around before spotting some neatly folded clothes in a pile. He had never noticed them there before.

"Someone must have dropped them off or something. That or I'm blind and never noticed them." Bankotsu handed Jakotsu his clothes and they changed in silence. Once that was done, there was only one thing that was to be done and it was to tie Bankotsu's hair. Usually the leader was able to do it on his own, but today he was having great difficulty.

"Need help?" Jakotsu asked from the sidelines.

"Yeah sure." Bankotsu sat down on the floor and Jakotsu kneeled behind him on his knees. He took the long hair into his hands and combed it through. Bankotsu had long even hair that was soft and silky. Most people would have thought that it was a girly thing but for Jakotsu it just made the younger man look even sexier. Jakotsu took his time in combing the hair and he made sure that he was extra gentle. He tied the long hair in a straight long braid and he made sure that every strand was safely tucked into the tress. Once that was done he wrapped his arms around his shoulders and leaned on the man's back and shoulders. Jakotsu closed his eyes and savored this moment. Bankotsu leaned back and the new couple stayed like that until their legs were sore and Bankotsu's stomach growled.

"What are you hungry for this time, me or food?" Bankotsu blushed scarlet and it made the older man snigger. Even though they were now lovers, there were some things that Bankotsu wasn't comfortable with being said out loud.

"Food, Jak, food. Come on, let's get out of here." The two of them got up and climbed their way out. Jakotsu used his Jakotsuto to help them climb out. Bankotsu was pissed off that his Banryuu wasn't in the pile of debris. He figured that the general had probably kept it to show off. Well he would show them the true power that was held in Banryuu. They walked a while in a comfortable silence looking for a place to take as their own and for the Shichinintai. They would need a place sooner or later. Bankotsu was grateful that it was night time. That way, no one would really notice or recognize them. They still didn't know how long it had been since their deaths. A few years had probably gone by. Naraku hadn't seemed any older than the last time. They walked a good ten miles before they found a secluded place that was very well abandoned. Jakotsu had proposed that they raid a village but Bankotsu had told him that that would only raise suspicions and he also didn't have his Banryuu with him. Bankotsu knew that Jakotsu was very skilled but to raid a village you needed a minimum of seven men. And right now five of those men were still buried.

When they opened the abandoned temple, they found all the necessary equipment to make food, sleep and live. It seemed as though the place had been recently abandoned so the food and other supplies were still in good conditions. They had been lucky with their find. Jakotsu told the younger man to sit down and relax while he cooked them a meal. It took a few minutes but the food was greatly appreciated. The taste of the food on their tongues was exquisite. Something long forgotten and freshly reacquainted. They chattered about the things that they would do in the next week and what needed to be done the week after. Bankotsu briefly explained what Naraku wanted them to do with his enemies. He told Jakotsu that he would give him further details once the others were back on their feet. For now it would be just the two of them and nothing else. The former farmer was fine with that.

Once the meal was done and the dishes were cleaned, the two of them aired out the temple and revamped the place a bit. It was near dawn and even though they had been sleeping for a few years, they were tired from all their walking. Once the rooms looked a bit more decent, the two men removed their armor and fell asleep almost instantly. Tomorrow would be another busy day.

--

The next few days were spent cleaning up the temple and finding out some much needed information. They were able to hear whispers from villagers saying that the tomb of the seven warriors was split in half and that the elders of the village were fearing that another terrible attack would happen on the village like it had ten years prior. Bankotsu was shocked to hear this. He had been sure that they had been dead for a few years, not fifteen! What did please him though was that they had been buried near the general's mansion. That meant that he could avenge their deaths and get his Banryuu back quite soon. He just had to make his game even. He didn't want to just arrive and claim his halberd back. He had to make them sweat at first.

He would think about these things later, for right now he had to return to the temple and prepare things for tomorrow since it was a very special day for both him and Jakotsu…

--

It was already the fourth day that they were alive and Jakotsu found that this life had many benefits. The first thing was that no matter what happened to him, he couldn't die unless the jewel shard was removed. He had accidentally tripped on his way to town and he got stabbed in the stomach by some stray branch. Normally he wouldn't have been able to stand right afterwards, but Jakotsu was back on his feet in less than a minute. Another great advantage was this intimacy with Bankotsu. It was just the frosting that his life had always needed.

Jakotsu had no idea what day it was so when he arrived at the abandoned temple he was surprised to have Bankotsu wrap a blindfold around his eyes and lead him elsewhere. It wasn't like Bankotsu to do things like this, not that he minded though.

"Where are we going?" He asked when they had been walking in some direction that was clearly unfamiliar to him.

"You'll see when we get there. It's a surprise." Bankotsu whispered in his ear. Had it not been for that blindfold, Jakotsu would have jumped on the younger man for sure. The way he had whispered those words had sent shivers of pleasure down the older man's back. They continued walking in silence until they finally stopped after what seemed like an eternity.

"Here we are!" Bankotsu announced happily. Jakotsu still had no clue where they were since the blindfold hadn't been removed. When Bankotsu realized his little mistake, he got behind his lover and slowly removed the blindfold. Jakotsu's eyes widened the moment he saw the very familiar scenery. He would have never thought of being back here after everything that had happened. It almost seemed unreal. But then again, this new life thing seemed unreal.

"So what do you think?" Bankotsu asked him. Jakotsu turned around to face him and gave him a lip bruising kiss. They were back at the place where they had first decided to journey together. The lake was still there just like he remembered and the same trees secluded the place. It seemed like he had been here yesterday, a young man shy of his nineteenth birthday and now it had been eighteen years since that day.

"I can't believe you remembered this place." Jakotsu murmured in awe. Bankotsu smiled proudly. Of course he would remember.

"Why should I forget? After all, this is the place where I met you. And you can't tell me that you're a hard person to forget about." Jakotsu laughed and went to sit on a rock. Bankotsu joined him and the two sat in silence simply enjoying the comfort of each other's company. They watched the sunset together and when Bankotsu finally got up to go back on the grass, he tripped and went falling in the lake. This caused Jakotsu to laugh and he rolled over to one side and went falling face first in the water next to Bankotsu. The two of them looked at each other for a moment before bursting out laughing.

When they had both calmed down, they went back to the shore and removed their armors and part of their clothing to let them dry off by a small fire that Bankotsu had made. While Jakotsu went to get some fish in the lake, Bankotsu accidentally fell asleep by the fire. When the birthday boy returned and saw his leader sleeping soundly, an evil idea came to him. He smirked to himself and leveled his head to where Bankotsu's face was. In the huskiest voice that he could manage, Jakotsu whispered something to him that got the man wide awake.

"Hey there handsome, are you going to take the bed for yourself or are you going to make some room for me?" Bankotsu's eyes shot open and Jakotsu couldn't help but laugh. When the younger man saw that it was Jakotsu who had played the prank on him once again, Bankotsu decided to get even with him. He took Jakotsu's face between his hands and whispered in a seductive voice that sent shivers down the older mans spine words that he could only oblige to.

"I'll gladly make room for you. Especially on your birthday. Who would want to deprive you?" Jakotsu blushed scarlet and Bankotsu kissed his sweet lips. They spent the rest of the night in pure bliss.

--

Sadly, the end of the week came by and it was time for the two mercenaries to resurrect the rest of their group. Bankotsu made sure that he had the jewel shards while Jakotsu made sure that he had everyone's clothes. The last thing they needed was to parade naked down the streets in the middle of the night. That would be interesting but neither Jakotsu nor Bankotsu were interested. When it was fairly dark outside, they entered the grave where they had confessed their feelings and they saw the remaining piles of bones that belonged to five bodies eagerly waiting to be resurrected. Bankotsu walked up to the first pile that belonged to Suikotsu and he placed the jewel shard to the neck where he had been decapitated. Jakotsu stood behind him and the two watched in amazement as bones, muscles, blood and skin tissue all came back to create one body. They were lucky that it was the evil side of him that had showed up and not the calm passive one.

Usually when Suikotsu would revert back to the calm doctor side, he would leave them and when he would be bad again he would return. It was annoying but Suikotsu always showed up when he was needed. So for that Bankotsu was grateful. Perhaps this time with the aid of the sacred jewel shard he would always stay bad. It would be a test they would need to try out. The moment Suikotsu was alive again, Jakotsu threw the clothes on his body and then they moved on to the next pile of bones. Finally the seven of them were alive again. They all had the same questions Jakotsu had when he was resurrected and Bankotsu had waited for all of them to be alive in order to tell the story only once. The moment they were all answer satisfied, they left for the old domain Jakotsu and Bankotsu had revamped.

After they had their meal, Bankotsu called out an important meeting to explain the battle tactic they would be using for now. When they sat in front of their leader, the five newly resurrected members noticed that Bankotsu and his third in command seemed to be closer. No one really cared but a certain second in command started to fear for his position. If Bankotsu was on good terms with Jakotsu, then maybe he would get the third position once again. He wouldn't do anything about it now. He would wait to see how things would go for the first few days.

"Alright, listen up men. As I've already told you, our mission is to get rid of Naraku's enemies. In order to do so, I've devised a plan that should assure us plenty of time to get rid of all of them. Kyokotsu, I want you to head up to the Northern Mountains and take care of the wolves. Eat whatever you want, just don't get yourself killed out there." Kyokotsu nodded.

"Big Brother, are you saying that we will be separated?" Mukotsu asked his leader.

"Yes, this way we can get rid of the enemy faster. I want us to assemble all the enemies at the base of Mt. Hakurei and then we'll meet up over there and get rid of them."

"A perfect battle plan." Suikotsu said with a smirk.

"Suikotsu, I want you to act out as a physician. By having a "good guy" around, maybe you can get some information about the enemy. There's a small hut on the outskirts of the village. You can stay there and do whatever physicians do. Take care of the children or whatever." The other members were shocked by the command.

"Are you sure Oo-Aniki?" Suikotsu asked.

"Yes. It's the best way."

"Alright then, I'll do it." Suikotsu said determined not to let his leader down.

"Excellent. Ginkotsu and Renkotsu, you two will stay together. I want Ginkotsu to stay hidden for now. Renkotsu, try and act out as a monk of some sorts. Perhaps there are monks who know more about the current situation."

"Yes, Big Brother."

"Finally, Jakotsu, I want you to make sure that everyone does what they're supposed to do. You are to report to me about anything that happens. Is that alright?"

"Of course it is." Jakotsu said with a big smile.

"Why Jakotsu and not I Aniki?" Renkotsu asked. By rankings it should have been him not that little cross dresser.

"Those are the commands. You'll do as I say. I will be somewhere around these lands. Only Jakotsu will know my location. You will know where I am when the time will come. Also, if you gather any jewel shards, report them to me immediately. If you can't get them to me, get them through the Saimyosho. These little insects are property of Naraku bit this batch belongs to us." At that moment a few Saimyosho came out and buzzed around Bankotsu.

"Any questions?" When no one answered Bankotsu nodded.

"Alright then, that's all. You may now go to your positions tomorrow morning." Everyone left for their positions leaving Jakotsu and Bankotsu alone.

"Why do I have the boring work Ban-Chan?" Jakotsu asked him with a pout. Bankotsu smirked to his lover. He walked up to him and leaned close to his face.

"That way I get to see you more often. Unless you don't want to see me." Jakotsu's eyes widened.

"No! That's not it! Of course I want to see you. What kind of a stupid question is that? I just thought I'd get to do something more interesting, that's all."

"Well it was supposed to be Renkotsu's job but I gave it to you. And don't you worry, I'll make every visit worthwhile." Jakotsu blushed but quickly recovered.

"You better, or else I'll start thinking that you're starting to lose your touch as leader." Jakotsu stretched his neck and nibbled on Bankotsu's earlobe. The younger man lost any train of thought he had and simply focused on one thing, the man in front of him he had come to love.

"Don't worry, I'll make it fun." He said in a husky tone.

"You better." The former farmer replied. He saw his leader's sapphire eyes light up with a burning flame and they spent their last night together professing their love to each other and concocting fun things they would do the next time they would see each other.

The next day they all left for their posts. They had one hell of a mission in front of them and if they messed up, their lives were at stake.

--

The first few days were quiet. Everyone did what they were supposed to do. Kyokotsu was the first to die and it was a quick end to his second life. Jakotsu wasn't surprised by this. He had always known that Kyokotsu was weak. He was just a tad chagrinned to see his comrade go so quickly. His report to Bankotsu made it worthwhile though. He was able to spend two days with Bankotsu. He would have stayed longer but he had a certain dog eared half demon that went by the name of Inuyasha to meet. It had pissed off Bankotsu that Jakotsu showed such interest towards this half demon but he didn't say anything. At least Jakotsu was eager to work. He would let it pass for now.

When Jakotsu met up with Inuyasha he had but one desire and that was to cut him up into little pieces and take his heart out and watch it beat until it would completely stop. The former farmer entertained fantasies about that scene in his head and he would usually fall asleep with those thoughts in mind. When he would meet up with any of his brothers he would only talk about Inuyasha. The one who really couldn't stand it was Bankotsu. All Jakotsu would tell him when he made his reports was how sexy Inuyasha was and how gorgeous his blood looked. Instead of spending quality time together Bankotsu would just get jealous of this half demon.

Bankotsu decided that it was high time to avenge themselves for what had happened ten years ago. Bankotsu also hoped that if he killed off the man that had rapped Jakotsu, he would let go of Inuyasha and stop talking about him. It was a desperate attempt but he really wanted to kill something right now. When Jakotsu came to see him, he told him to assemble the group so they could get what was rightfully theirs.

Finally the day came and everyone was ready for some action. It didn't take long for them to have half of the village destroyed and they were two men less than they had been on the last time. They really wondered what had gone so wrong the last time. It wasn't as though they were strong or anything. Perhaps it had been the fact that the North, South, West and East had joined forces? Right now they could care less about that. They had a task at hand.

Bankotsu had just retrieved his halberd and he was happy like a little boy who had received a spinning top for the New Year. Now he had some rewards to give out. The first to go was the head man. The second was the man that served him. And the third was the one who beheaded them all. He made sure to scare his little friend before ending his pathetic life.

"It's been a long time hasn't it?" He whispered in his ear. Fear was written all over his face and it was a sight to be forever remembered. Bankotsu would have liked to have Jakotsu in the room so he could assist and even deliver the final blow to him but he was outside taking care of other people.

"You're supposed to be dead! I killed you all!" The man screeched trying to sound brave. But his attempt only made Bankotsu laugh.

"You're a funny one. Too bad you're going to have to die." He said in a light tone. He then changed it for a much more serious one. "This is for what you did to my comrades and me ten years ago!" He lifted up his Banryuu and stabbed the man in the stomach. He wasn't done just yet. "And this one is for what you did to Jakotsu!" With one move of his wrist, the man's head went rolling on the floor. And there went victim nine hundred and eighty nine.

Bankotsu thought that after he had avenged them and Jakotsu the older man would have been all over him but it didn't happen that way. Jakotsu was still having his fantasies about Inuyasha and it was really starting to get on his nerves. Not only did he have to deal with his companion's new love interest, but he also had to deal with a certain backstabbing second in command. It was the _albino child _that had opened up his eyes. He had suspected that Renkotsu had jewel shards; he just didn't know that he was right. When Kanna had told him that Renkotsu held a few of them it had pissed him off even more for many reasons. For starters, Jakotsu had been right many years ago when he had said that Renkotsu was power hungry. Afterwards when he had assigned the new tasks at hand, he had told Jakotsu to go after Sesshomaru specifically so he wouldn't go talking about hot stuff Inuyasha. So far they weren't doing very well. Two of their members were already dead. What angered and pleased the young leader was that Jakotsu was disappointed. He would have to tell him some time soon about this. It was getting quite bothersome.

The time came right after Ginkotsu's death. Jakotsu came to meet him with the latest report. Bankotsu was waiting outside. The insects had told him that he was on his way. He was eager to see Jakotsu for many reasons. Each contradicting the other. Just what his already confused soul needed, more confusion. Finally the older man arrived and they could finally solve this petty little thing once and for all.

"What's wrong Ban-Chan? You seem stressed out. Something's on your mind." Jakotsu asked him worried for the man he cared the most for in the world. Bankotsu was shocked that he could see right through him.

"It's nothing really, it's just this thing with Renkotsu. It's getting to me you know?" He put on a fake smile but Jakotsu saw right through it.

"You're lying and don't tell me you're not. We both know that I know that something's bothering you so spill." Bankotsu sighed and finally told him what had been on his mind for a long time. He didn't want to risk everything he had with Jakotsu once again.

When Jakotsu heard that all that was bothering his lover was the fact that he was constantly day dreaming about Inuyasha and Inuyasha's death, the third in command started laughing. Bankotsu clearly couldn't see what was so humorous about this.

"You don't get it do you? Whoever is cute or handsome to me, I simply like. Meaning I want to hear them scream and see their blood on my hands and on my sword. You, on the other hand, are simply breathtaking. I don't want to see you hacked up into little pieces; I want to see you in one big piece so I can have you all to myself and whisper sweet nothings to you all day long. Haven't you ever wondered why I didn't try to cut you up at first other than the fact that I didn't know how? At first I didn't know it but it was love. Them I like, you I love." Bankotsu didn't know what to say. He had never gotten a declaration like that before. He was touched that Jakotsu cared for him like that. Bankotsu found it quite silly that he had ever doubted his place in the older man's heart. As if to prove his words, Jakotsu brought his lips down on Bankotsu's and the rest of the report was forgotten.

After the report on Suikotsu's death, Bankotsu understood that in this world where you couldn't even trust your own neighbor, he had one person he could trust with his life and everything else. He had Jakotsu that he could trust. Jakotsu had brought him back the sacred jewel shard that had belonged to Suikotsu. He had completely forgotten about those to be honest. Still, the gesture really got to him and it brought him to tears. The older man hadn't been expecting such a reaction but it made him smile a bit. It was times like these that should be remembered. Little did they both know that that night was the last that they would spend together. After that report, Jakotsu went off to find Renkotsu. It was an easy task but it would cost him greatly.

Renkotsu had noticed that Jakotsu and Bankotsu were closer and he knew that if he didn't play his cards out right he would be the next one to die. He had to get more sacred jewels in order to fight Bankotsu and get his jewel shards. Then once that was done he could run away and live forever. He would train before getting an army of his own that would be at his command. He would have absolute power, he would conquer all! That's why he had to lure Jakotsu into a trap and get him dead. Perhaps Inuyasha could do that for him. That way all he would have to do is take the shard and leave. It was a perfect plan that couldn't fail.

Renkotsu watched the battle from afar and he was glad that Inuyasha had never picked out his sent. Finally when Jakotsu was down he walked up to him. The man seemed surprised at first but then there was a look in his eyes. A disappointed kind of look as though he had always known that he would do this but he had secretly hoped that he was wrong. It simply angered Renkotsu even more. Why was it that this man caused him so much trouble? He quickly removed the shard and he sighed in relief once Jakotsu was nothing but a pile of bones and dust ones again. What he didn't notice was a Saimyosho coming up behind him and picking up the hairpin the man always used to wear.

--

Bankotsu had gone to the base of the mountain for some unknown reason. He was tired of waiting and he felt as though duty called and he had to be with his two remaining comrades. Or more importantly, he had to be with Jakotsu. He felt as though their time together was counted and he wanted to make sure that nothing had happened to him or Renkotsu while he was elsewhere. As he was walking, he noticed a Saimyosho flying his way carrying something that was about the same size as itself. Bankotsu's heart skipped a beat. The closer he got to it, the clearer the form got. The brighter the symbols on it were and the clearer the color got. It strangely resembled an object his cross dressing loved used to wear in his hair. How many times had he removed it from his ebony locks to see his thick mane of hair cascade onto his lean and muscular shoulders? It couldn't be that, it couldn't! Yet the closer he got the more he knew that it was the object that held up his lovers hair in a hairdo that was uniquely Jakotsu's. His heart literally stopped beating for the second time when the Saimyosho dropped the hair pin in his hands. He couldn't believe it. Yet he had always known that it would happen. He had always known that Renkotsu would do something like that. But he hadn't done anything to prevent it. He had just let it happen even after all the warnings Jakotsu had given him. He knew what he had to do now. He would avenge Jakotsu's death no matter what the costs were. To hell with Naraku and all the other guys. What mattered now was Renkotsu and his lust for vengeances.

--

The battle hadn't lasted very long. A few punches here and there and a good throw of the hair pin and Renkotsu was dead. It was the least that Bankotsu could do for his now deceased lover. At least in a way, Jakotsu had his taste of vengeance as well. Once the second in command was dead, Bankotsu picked up the hairpin and walked to a clearing that had grass and trees. Where there was a lake and some rocks. It highly resembled the place where their journey had started and it would be the place where their journey would end. The leader of the now dead Shichinintai dug up a hole and buried the hairpin after kissing it one last time. It would be Jakotsu's grave even though no one would ever know. He made the inscriptions on the three's bark and then he said a quick prayer even though he hadn't prayed in a long time. After that was done he let out all his emotions lose. Tears, pain, sadness, anger, frustration and desperation. For a little while he would be just a regular man.

As he sat there he thought of all the fun times he had had in this second life with Jakotsu and he also thought of the good times in the first life. As he thought he remembered one particular conversation that he had had with the older man. It was something that he had told Jakotsu and it was fitting at this moment.

"Hey, Jakotsu remember the time of the tomatoes? The time where we were young and naïve? The time where you gave me some fresh tomatoes in exchange for a new life? Well those times were the good times and these times were good as well. But now we have a new task at hand." He got up and with one final look at his lovers grave he walked towards his death in the mountain so his blood could spill like those leftover tomatoes they threw away.

**THE END!!**

**NO WAY! I'M FINISHED! And I'm in tears! The ending it absolutely OMG!!!! I love my ending. I've known how it would end since like forever! Since chapter one. MERRY NEW YEAR GUYS! I can't believe it! YTV was supposed to restart with the old eps since the show ended but then they started with ep 105 so I was happy because Jakie was there but I was pissed at the same time since because I had missed a few. Then today was supposed to be 108 BUT THEY'RE SHOWING MOVIE 3 AND THEN BACK TO BACK EPS OF 166 AND 167. The best is that on the YTV website there's a schedule and it only goes until next THURSDAY. NATURALLY! But on the bright side, JT IS SO TOTALLY FINISHED! WOOHOOO!! One less to do!! So there you have it, review ONEGAI?!**

**So see you all in whatever I do next.**

**Ciao guys and merry New Year and happy holidays.**

**I will now shut up for good.**

**Op**

**Oh 13 page long chapter!**


End file.
